Una cita no ideal
by Gabito
Summary: Sonic acepta una cita de Amy, más que nada para no ser aplastado por su enorme Piko Piko. El lugar: Carnival Night. ¿Cómo la pasarán en esta enorme feria? ¿Saldrá como lo planeado? [Dedicado a Khris-san World Warrior, como premio por el primer lugar en la actividad de Julio 2018 del foro Esmeralda Madre]


¡Buenas! Este drabble es un premio para el señor Khris-san World Warrior, ganador de la actividad "Welcome to the World Grand Prix" del foro Esmeralda Madre, del mes de julio de 2018.

Es un Sonamy con humor, y un pequeño mensaje al final. Espero que le guste al premiado, y a los demás lectores que se pasen por aquí, también.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Una cita no ideal**

Era un bonito día soleado por aquella ciudad de Central City. En la casa de Tails había una reunión importante. Varios chicos se habían reunido con un importante propósito en mente: un torneo de Super Smash Bros.

Mientras Knuckles, Silver Shadow y Jet se daban tortazos virtuales, Sonic acababa de darse una ducha. El erizo azul terminó por secarse las púas y se puso unas limpias y relucientes zapatillas nuevas. Llegó a la sala donde los demás jugaban. Tails estaba preparando unas bebidas.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó Sonic.

— Muy bien — dijo el zorrito levantando un pulgar.

— Qué guapo estás, Romeo — dijo Knuckles sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

— ¿Cuándo me darás una cita a mí, corazón? — se burló Jet.

— Cierren el pico — dijo Sonic con fastidio — Ya les dije que no tuve otra opción más que aceptar la cita de Amy.

— Claro que tenías opción. Si le explicabas que no sentías nada por ella, ahora no tendrías que hacer esto — dijo Shadow con su frialdad característica.

— O tal vez Sonic sí que siente algo por ella, pero no se atreve a decirlo — comentó Silver.

— ¡No es eso! Si rechazaba a Amy de ese modo, me hubiera aplastado la cabeza con su martillo — dijo Sonic — Además, no quería hacerla sentir mal…

— Awwww... — exclamaron todos en todo de burla.

— ¡Ya cállense la boca!

 **Más tarde**

Estaban en el parque de Carnival Night. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la entrada a la cuatro de la tarde. Pronto, Amy hizo su aparición. Llevaba su vestido habitual, aunque se había puesto un pantalón de tela negra para cubrir sus piernas. Tenía una diadema azul con una margarita cerca de la oreja izquierda. La eriza le regaló una cálida sonrisa cuando llegó.

— ¡Hola, Sonic! — dijo ella con alegría.

— Hola, Ames.

— Nunca había venido a este lugar. ¿Qué tan bueno es?

— Bueno, a decir verdad, la única vez que vine fue cuando estaba invadida por Eggman. Pero parece que decidieron refaccionar esta feria gigante. Se ve entretenida.

— ¡Vamos a ver una película! — dijo ella con entusiasmo.

— Claro. Veamos la cartelera.

Los dos erizos caminaron hasta la sección de cine de aquella enorme feria. Había una fila no tan larga, y cuando llegaron, compraron las entradas.

— Avengers: Infinity War… Suena bien — dijo el erizo — Me gustan los superhéroes.

— Con sus entradas vienen incluidas las palomitas y dos paquetes de pañuelos descartables — dijo la vendedora — ¡Disfruten la función!

Sonic y Amy se miraron algo confundidos y me dirigieron a la sala. La vendedora rio para sí misma.

— Ilusos… — murmuró.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en un buen lugar. Para su sorpresa, delante de ellos estaban Eggman e Infinite. El doctor estaba comiendo palomitas desde dos baldes que tenía a ambos lados. El chacal se levantaba levemente la máscara cada vez que se llevaba el maíz inflado a la boca.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Amy, incrédula.

— ¿Acaso un peligroso genio conquistador y su sádico y devastador amigo no pueden disfrutar de una película de superhéroes? — preguntó Eggman.

— Bueno, tal vez… Si no hacen nada malo — dijo Sonic.

— Por ahora, prefiero disfrutar de las reacciones de la gente en el cine — dijo Infinite — Ya lo verán…

Los erizos se miraron confundidos, pero decidieron no hacerles caso ya que la película estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Dos horas y media después**

A ambos erizos le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas, mientras tenían rostros marcados por un nuevo trauma en sus vidas. Eggman e Infinite salían del cine, riendo maléficamente ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

— Eso no me lo esperaba… — dijo Amy con un puchero — ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?

— Si, por favor — dijo Sonic.

Caminaron un poco por el parque. Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando de pronto se encontraron con uno de esos típicos juegos donde se usa un martillo para golpear una base, y un cilindro sube por una columna de puntajes. Había un gato con ropa de empleado, anunciando el juego.

— Usted, señorita. ¡Usted tiene cara de ganadora! — dijo el felino — ¿No quiere probar su fuerza?

— Emm… De acuerdo — dijo la eriza.

Amy hizo aparecer a Piko Piko y se preparó. Levantó el martillo y golpeó el objetivo con una enorme potencia, haciendo que el cilindro saliera disparado con gran velocidad hacia arriba. Rompió su tope y continuó el vuelo. Por allí, en el cielo, había un gran dirigible de colores, con forma de sandía. El pobre aparato volador fue perforado de lado a lado por el cilindro y comenzó a perder el helio.

Los espectadores se aterrorizaron, viendo cómo el dirigible comenzaba a caer lentamente, y a Amy se le subieron los colores. A Sonic le cayó una gruesa gota por detrás de la nuca.

 **Una secuencia de rescate después…**

Sonic y Amy continuaron con sus actividades, aunque lamentablemente fueron un fracaso detrás de otro. La montaña rusa en la que se subieron se quedó atascada y tuvieron que rescatar a las personas. Hubo un espectáculo de actores haciendo de zombies, pero un incendio causó que se interrumpiera. Sonic casi se ahoga al intentar sacar una manzana de un barril. Amy estuvo a pocos centímetros de volarle la cabeza a un empleado (no literalmente), cuando participó en un concurso de romper la piñata…

Ambos erizos volvieron a encontrarse caminando. Amy tenía un rostro de tristeza y pena, y el erizo se preocupó un poco por eso. Había un puesto de comidas al aire libre, con mesas y sombrillas, y Sonic creyó que sería una buena idea parar ahí un momento. Cuando se sentaron, el erizo habló.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

— Es que… Todo lo que quería hacer era pasar una tarde divertida contigo, pero parece que solo tenemos mala suerte — dijo Amy son las orejas gachas.

Sonic se sintió pésimo. Si bien era cierto que aceptó la cita más que nada para que la eriza dejara de molestarlo tanto, también era verdad que quería que ella se lo pasara en grande. Un puntazo de pena pinchó su pecho.

— Pero, ¿qué dices? Yo me lo estoy pasando genial — le dijo.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! Oye, todo el mundo tiene un día malo. A nosotros nos tocó al mismo tiempo, y si lo ves de este modo, resulta un poco gracioso, ¿no lo crees? Al fin y al cabo, nadie resultó herido, y eso es lo importante. Más allá de eso, depende de cómo nos lo tomemos nosotros. Y yo estoy dispuesto a tomarlo bien.

Amy sonrió. La actitud positiva de Sonic ante la adversidad siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Y aquí estaban, en una cita que hasta ahora había resultado desastrosa, pero que aún no había terminado. Todavía tenían varias horas para divertirse.

— Hey, todavía quedan montones de cosas por hacer — dijo Sonic con entusiasmo — ¿Qué me dices si vamos por un poco de diversión?

— ¡Sería genial! — dijo la eriza con alegría.

Entonces ambos se levantaron y continuaron el paseo. Al fin y al cabo, si las cosas salían mal, aún podrían reírse de sus propias desgracias. La vida estaba repleta de ellas como para tomárselas demasiado en serio. Al menos, así pensaba Sonic.

Y Amy comenzaba a entenderlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pueden dejarme sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.**

 _See you later!_


End file.
